Thinking of her
by Juliet Brahm
Summary: After Rose leaves, the Doctor can't help but think of her, and how much he misses her. However in a parallel universe, Rose can't help but also think about the Doctor.
1. Thinking of Her

The Doctor laid in his bed trying to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could only see one face. Hers. The Girl that he left behind. The Girl he burnt up a sun to say goodbye to. He didn't even get to say I love you.

He tossed around in his bed, and realizing he couldn't sleep, sat up. He looked around his room. He was barely ever in his room. The TARDIS wouldn't let him go anywhere else, so he just tried to go to sleep. His room was neat and perfect, and he had books lying across a table.

Everything reminded him of her. From the books that were all about space on his table, to the blue walls of his spaceship. He closed his eyes and saw her. Her smile reached into his heart and made him happy. Happier than he had ever been. But when he opened them, he just saw nothing but the walls of his room. He almost sobbed out loud, that was how much the intensity of the pain of her not being in the TARDIS hurt him.

He laid back in his bed, and thought about her, as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Thinking of Him

Rose looked at her bedside table, begging her brain to let her sleep. But her brain seemed to have other thoughts. She turned on her back and looked up at the sky through her glass room. Those stars. Those beautiful stars. Those pinpricks of light that every time they appeared made her think of him. The Doctor. Not just any Doctor. Her Doctor. No matter what face he had. He would always be her Doctor.

Except not today. Or any day following the most terrible day of her life. When the Doctor burned up a Sun just to say good-bye. Tears fell down her cheek as she thought more about her Doctor. In his pinstripes and his converse running. The way he smiled at her.

Every memory was life a poisonous knife stabbing at her heart again and again. The complete agony of her never being ever to see her Doctor again brought her over the edge. She started crying harder then she had ever done. Except for that day on the beach. Her sobs calmed her down, and she started to breathe more evenly. She looked up at the stars and remembered all of the times she had with the Doctor. When they met the Queen, and when they were on that planet that was orbiting that black hole. If she knew then what she knew now, she would have gotten the Doctor to say those last three words that she knew he was going to say.

I love You. With that thought in mind and with all of the stars winking at her, Rose Marion Tyler fell asleep.


	3. Dreaming of Her

The Doctor woke up from another dream. It was the strangest dream he had ever had. Rose was back. But that wasn't possible. Rose could never come back. Ever. If she did it would mean the end of the universe. In his dream, his TARDIS had somehow transported her to him. But that would be impossible. The TARDIS would have no way to get to the parallel universe, or else he would be able to go too.

The Doctor with his two hearts hurting stared at the ceiling. But what if he could, somehow bring her back. He would have to use so much power! Besides that, what if she didn't want to come with him? What if she was happy where she was?

The Doctor couldn't even think of something as bad as that. It was true that Rose was very beautiful. She could easily get a boyfriend, and she probably already forgot all about him by now. He needed to stop thinking these thoughts. The Doctor got up and walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He remembered when he regenerated into this form how he was so out of it. How he only woke up when Rose whispered in his ear. _Doctor Help Me. _

The Doctor sat down and put his cup of tea down. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't help thinking about getting Rose back and what would happen if he actually attempted something like that. It might actually work! But he would need some serious power. He thought some more about the strongest star in the universe. It burnt at 1000,000,000,000,000 times stronger than the second strongest star in the universe. And it was at it's strongest at 12:00pm on midsummer eves. He could go to one of those and try.

But there was just one problem. The TARDIS wouldn't like this plan. But the Doctor would MAKE the TARDIS listen. He had to try. For Rose.


	4. Dreaming of Him

_Rose turned around. There he was. The Doctor. She started to run toward him. He looks at her with awe and then he smiles ,the smile reaching his eyes. They were in the TARDIS, and Rose was almost there... _

But then she woke up. She could have sworn that dream was real. Everything was just as she remembered from the TARDIS. Except the Doctor looked sadder. But when he had actually seen her, it was as if his whole face had lit up.

Rose felt as depressed as she always one, realizing that her dream wasn't true. But what if it was? It would be the best thing that had ever happened to her since meeting the Doctor. But in her heart, Rose had a feeling that she would never be able to see him again. Her project at Torchwood was just a waste of time.

But she couldn't lose hope. Rose stood up and went into the kitchen to make some tea. She stared at the table with a blank face as she thought of what the Doctor might be doing. She wondered if he was trying to save her, or if he was traveling with another companion.

She knew that the Doctor didn't like goodbyes, but all beginnings had ends. If only hers ended with the Doctor. Rose sighed and stood up. It was time to go to Torchwood. It was time to continue her work on her last hope. And with that Rose stood up and got ready for work.


End file.
